Sorry....wrong trajectory
by method's girl 82
Summary: A potential reunion.....IT'S DONE!!......(man I hate summarys)
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Hi Everybody! I'm back. (please hold all jeers for after the note please..thank you.) It's my first fic in a while, here anyway. (damn Hanson board freaks..not reviewing my story..damn them.) But anyway..please read and review. I sure would apreciate it.   
  
I don't own anybody in this fic..(damn) except for Thora, she's a figment of my overactive imagination. I got the title from a song that I'll use more of later on by the band Flickerstick. Thanks & Happy reading. :) ~R.G.~  
  
  
  
  
I grabbed my laptop and headed for the seats. I had a few thoughts I wanted to jot down before the event that night and just felt like being alone.   
  
I sat there and typed away as the ring crew finished up below me and the finishing touches were put on the stage. We would be here the next two or three days so everyone got a little bit of a break. I had just finished the last line when I saw Rob and Tommy coming up the stairs toward me.  
  
" What? Paul and Vince sent out a search party already?" I asked. The two men laughed as they continued to climb the stairs.   
  
" Well, Paul does know about your problem with wondering off." Rob said, sitting down in front of me as I closed my laptop down.  
  
" It's only a problem for you guys. I have no problems at all." I said snickering. " So who made you find me?"   
  
" There's a meeting in Vince's office in about fifteen minuets. He want's everybody there. Paul said that he wants to talk to you too." Tommy said.  
  
" Oh god. I'm in trouble now." I said sighing.  
  
" What did you do now?" Rob said. I smacked him on the back of the head. " Ow."   
  
" Nothing, that I know of. But Paul wanting to talk to me can't be great news." I said, sliding my computer back into my bag and standing up. " Might as well get it over with." I said, taking a deep breath.  
  
" Good luck." The two said as I headed back down the stairs. I walked back to the locker room area and saw Paul waiting on me.  
  
" Ah, Thora, there you are." he said, walking over to me.  
  
" Yo. So, what the hell did I do or not do this time?" I asked. Paul stood there and looked at me kind of strange and shook his head.  
  
" Nothing, nothing. Vince wanted me to talk to you about something."  
  
" What?" I asked. I could hear the fear in my voice.  
  
" Why don't we go find someplace private." he said. I nodded and we walked until we found an empty room.   
  
" So, what's up Paul?" I said, walking in and sitting my bag down one of the folding chairs in the room.  
  
" Why don't you sit down hun?"  
  
" Why?"   
  
" Because I know how much damage you can do with one of those when you're pissed." He said pointing to the chair. " I'd feel better if your ass was on one so I'd have some warning if you were going to throw it at me." he said. I laughed and sat down.  
  
" That better?"   
  
" Much, thank you." he said, sitting down across from me. " Now to the matter at hand. Okay, you know how Terry is coming back in the next few weeks?"   
  
" Yeah, but what..." I started.  
  
" We want you to be his manager again." Paul said cutting me off.  
  
" No." I said flatly.  
  
" Thora, come on. You two were the best team ECW had. Remember that time you guys were the tag champs?" he asked. I thought back and remembered how close Terry and I used to be.  
  
" Yeah." I said smiling. Then I remembered when it all fell apart. When I found him in bed with another woman, the night after he had proposed to me. " No, I can't Paul." I said, the smile leaving my face.  
  
" Thora, that's in your past. Please, just give it a chance, not for you, or me, or Terry, but for the fans. The WWF fans haven't even got the first taste of how bad you can be Thora. The match you and Jazz did last Thursday was just the begining. Come on Thora. Please." Paul said. I sighed and looked at him.  
  
" You know I hate to see you beg." I said snickering.  
  
" That's why I'm doing it now." he said smiling. " Come on, you can just say the word and we'll have you two against eachother in a week."  
  
" Really?"   
  
" Yep, if there's any point that you think that you can't handle it anymore just tell us and we'll come up with a split up angle for you." he said.  
  
" What did he say about it?" I asked.  
  
" He loves the idea."   
  
" Figures." I said under my breath.  
  
" Okay. Well then. I'll tell Vince after the meeting...that we're missing. Shit come on." he said looking down at his watch. I laughed as I grabed my bag and followed Paul out the door. I just hoped I knew what I was getting into. 


	2. Chapter 2

Paul and I managed to sneak into the meeting unnoticed and I sat down beside Jason and Adam at a back table.  
  
" You know, your not supposed to be late to these things." Jason said chuckling. I looked over at him and smacked him.  
  
" Just shut up." I said as I turned my attention back to the head of the room.  
  
" Thora, now that you're here. You and Jazz's match is bumped up. We need a strong start for the second hour." Vince said. I nodded and looked at Jazz from across the room as we gave eachother a thumb's up.   
  
I settled back into my chair as the meeting continued and I knew that there probably wouldn't have anything to do with me. I tried to imagine what it was going to be like working with Terry again. I hadn't seen him since a few weeks before ECW split, except for on TV. I started wrestling for the WWF about a week after he had been injured. We weren't exactly on the best of terms when we last saw eachother either. He had tried to apologize and I wasn't exactly having it. But then again, could you blame me? I mean, finding your fiancee in bed with a ring rat he didn't even know the name of the night after he proposed to you. I was 'injured' shortly after that and wasn't seen on tv until the last few weeks of ECW. Rob said it was probably a good idea to get out of there before I blew my top and did something I may have regretted. In retrospect he was right. That's the one thing about Rob that has always annoyed me. He's always right. Maybe not immediately, but when everything is said and done, he's right.   
  
The meeting adjourned about twenty minuets later and Rob and Tommy, who were sitting at the table in front of Adam, Jay, Chris Jericho and I were sitting, turned around and looked at me.  
  
" What did Paul say?" Rob asked.   
  
" Oooh, did someone have a little private meeting with Mr. Heyman?" Chris said from across the table.  
  
" Shut the hell up Chris." I said.  
  
" HEY! That's my line." he said pouting. I laughed and took a deep breath.   
  
" Well?" Tommy said, waiting.  
  
" They want me to be Terry's manager when he comes back." I said. I saw all of their mouths drop open.  
  
" What did you say?" Adam asked.  
  
" I said no at first." I said.  
  
" But then Paul started begging right?" Jazz said, hearing our conversation and coming over.  
  
" Yeah. God, he knows I can't stand that." I said laughing.   
  
" So we've got to look out for the Dynamic Duo of Hardcore?" Rob said.   
  
" I don't think we'll ever be that again." I said.  
  
" Just give him a chance Thora. He deserves that." Jazz said from across the table. I looked over at her and nodded.   
  
" I guess you're right. We better go over what we're going to do in our match tonight." I said.  
  
" Yeah, sounds like a good idea. Let's go." she said as we got up, grabbed our things and left the guys.   
  
" Maybe I do just need to give him another chance." I said once we were in the hallway.  
  
" You really should Thora. He's a good guy, just a little misguided at times. I'm not saying that you guys should try to go back to the way things used to be, but you can stil be friends." she said as we walked to the women's locker room.  
  
" Yeah I guess." I said quietly as we began to get ready for the match later on. 


	3. Chapter 3

The weeks passed quickly and I was beginning to get used to the fact that Terry and I were going to be partners again. I still wasn't quite sure what to make of the whole situation, but I was getting used to it.   
  
We were on a three-day break and I sat at my apartment, alone as usual, watching TV when the phone wrung.  
  
" Hello." I said.  
  
" Hi." The voice on the other end said. I'd recognize that voice anywhere.  
  
" Hi Terry." I said, taking a deep breath.  
  
" How have you been Thora?" he asked. I could tell he was just as nervous as I was.  
  
" Oh, I'm good." I said.  
  
" That's good. You took a hell of a bump on the last Smackdown." He said.   
  
" Yeah, but I'm okay, you know me." I said.   
  
" That's good. I can't have a bruised up partner." He said, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
" That wouldn't be very good would it?" I said, kind of chuckling. Boy, talk about awkward.  
  
" Well, um, Vince said that we should at least talk before we see each other on Monday night." He said.  
  
" Oh, yeah..that probably is a good idea." I said. " Um..so..what have you been up to lately?" I asked.  
  
" Oh, not too much. Just mainly rehabbing. You?"   
  
" Not too much here. Just writing, and wrestling and sleeping." I said.  
  
" Jay says you pick on him pretty bad." He said. I laughed.  
  
" Nothing he doesn't have coming to him anyway." I said, still chuckling. Terry laughed and sighed.  
  
" It's good to hear you laugh again." He said. I sighed and looked at my lap.  
  
" Terry, I." I said, struggling with the words. " I don't think we can ever go back to the way we were." I said. There was a silence from across the line and wasn't sure what to say.  
  
" I guessed you'd say that." He said quietly.  
  
" I'm sorry, but I just can't...I've got to go now. I'll see you Monday." I said, hanging up the phone. I lied down on the couch and looked up at the ceiling. " I can't believe I still love you." 


	4. Chapter 4

I walked into the Staples Center and took a look around. There were only a few cars in the parking lot and no fans had shown up yet.   
  
" Thora, you're here early. I saw you pull in so I though I'd meet you." Stephanie McMahon said walking up to me.  
  
" Yeah. Home got boring so I flew out a day early." I said.  
  
" I know how that is. Well, you're never going to guess who is here too." She said.  
  
" Terry's here already!" I said, surprised. She nodded.   
  
" He seems a little nervous. Plus, he's got a woman with him. I'm just warning you now." She said as we walked down the hall together.  
  
" Thanks." I said, running a hand through my brown hair. She stopped at a door and looked at me.  
  
" They're in there. If I hear anything I'll come in." she said. I smiled and looked at the door.  
  
" Thanks..I think." I said. I put my hand on the doorknob and turned it. I slowly opened the door and saw Terry sitting on the couch with a blonde woman.  
  
" Thora." He said, standing up. I walked in and sat my bags down.  
  
" Hi Terry." I said. I was surprised at how calm my voice was.  
  
" Um, Thora, this is my fiancee, Annie." He said looking at the woman. " Hun, this is Thora."   
  
" Hi. I've never met anyone named Thora before. What does it mean?" She asked. I could tell already that she wasn't the brightest star in the sky if you know what I mean.  
  
" It means thunder. I was born during a storm." I said dryly.  
  
" Oh that's really cool." She said, actually twirling a piece of her long blonde hair in her finger.   
  
" Baby, why don't you go see if Adam and Jay are here yet." Terry said, obviously seeing my hostility towards her.  
  
" Oh, okay. I love you Terrbear." She said, giggling, giving him a kiss on the cheek. God get me a bucket, I think I'm about to throw up.  
  
" I love you too baby." He said as she walked out the door. I looked at him after she had shut the door.  
  
" So how long did it take before you started fucking around on her?" I said coldly.   
  
" Thora, we can't start off like this."   
  
" Oh we can't. Well I'm not the one who brought their little nymphet with them." I said, sitting down on the couch.   
  
" I couldn't help it. She said she wanted to come along. But anyway, Annie isn't our concern."   
  
" She better not be." I said.   
  
" Vince has already talked to me about some of tonight's schedule. You and Jazz have a match about halfway through the first hour. I'm going to come out and help you beat her."   
  
" Not that I need your help anyway." I said.  
  
" Damn it Thora. Why the fuck are you being so damn stubborn?" he yelled. I stood up and looked him right in the eye.  
  
" Maybe because I didn't want to do this in the first fucking place. Paul thought it was a good idea and he asked me to do it. Not for me or you or him, but for the fans. These WWF fans haven't even had a taste of what Hardcore really is in recent history, and Vince needs us to show them how bad we can be. That's why I agreed to this 'arrangement', and Paul said if at any time I want out I can just say the word and I'll be the one wiping the shit out of my ass with your bloody carcass." I said, remembering a promo that Terry did once, back in the day. Terry looked at me as I grabbed my things and headed out the door. I turned around once more and looked back at him. " I'll see you by the curtain when we go on. Not any sooner than that." I finished. I stormed down the hall and past Steph and Vince.   
  
" Thora...how did it.." Steph began to yell after me. I turned around and looked at her.  
  
" Give me a half an hour and then I'll tell you." I said. I dumped my workout bag in the women's dressing room and I headed up to the very top of the arena with my laptop. 


	5. Chapter 5

I sat in the very last row in the arena. I turned on my laptop and looked down at the nearly empty arena. The ring crew was almost done putting the finishing touches on the ring and the Titan Tron and the stage was already up. I just looked around and felt the tears swell up in my eyes.  
  
When I saw Terry in there with that other woman I had a flashback to that night that I found him with that ring rat. Then I looked into Terry's eyes and that same look was there. God, the whole night replayed itself in my mind. I felt the tears going down my cheek and I brushed them away. Oh great. Now I was fucking crying. The great Thora McPhereson doesn't cry, for anything or anyone.   
  
I sat there for I don't know how long, just crying and typing out my thoughts into my laptop. I heard someone open the door behind me and I wiped my face with my sleve of my shirt and hoped that it didn't look like I had been crying.  
  
" There you are." I heard a voice say from behind me. It was Paul. I turned around and looked at him. " Oh sweetie. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have came up with this hair brained idea." He said, sitting beside me. He put his arms around me and hugged me.  
  
" It's okay." I said. Putting my head on his shoulder. " You know, you're the only person outside my family that's ever seen me cry."   
  
" I'm honored." He said laughing. " If I was a few years younger you'd be as good as mine by now."   
  
" Whatever Paul." I said giggling. Paul always could cheer me up. He was the one that found me after I found Terry.  
  
" So do you still want to do it?" he asked.  
  
" Yeah." I said quietly. " Can I tell you a secret?"   
  
" Yeah, sure."   
  
" I still love him." I whispered.  
  
" I knew that." He whispered back. I looked at him confused.  
  
" How?"   
  
" Just the look in your eyes. Once you got past all that anger, you could still see love." He said. I smiled and sniffed.  
  
" He's engaged again now."   
  
" I know, but she's no you." Paul said.  
  
" God, if I ever act like that, just shoot me." I said laughing.   
  
" Okay." He said smiling.  
  
" You better go talk to him. He was pretty confused when you left."   
  
" I was too. I think I'm better now." I said, wiping the last few tears off of my cheeks.  
  
" Good. Why don't you just come backstage when you're ready and we'll all get together and talk."   
  
" Yeah. That sounds like a good idea. Just keep Annie out of the way." I said.  
  
" We will, we will. I'll see you in a little bit." He said. I nodded and he got up and left.  
  
I finished the last few sentences of my entry on the laptop and shut it down. I'd have some explaining to do, and I had better get to it. 


	6. Chapter 6

I walked into the room and everyone got quiet, even Stephanie. I looked over all of them and sat my bag down.   
  
" Well, here I am. I've calmed down and now I'm ready to talk about tonight. But first off, I'd like to apologize to Terry for earlier. I'm sorry and I shouldn't have reacted like that." I said.   
  
" It's okay Thora. I understand." Terry said. I went over and sat down beside him and looked at Vince, Steph, Paul and Jazz.   
  
" Well, now that we've got that out of the way. What we'd like to happen is for Terry to interfere on Thora's behalf in your match tonight girls." Vince said as Jazz and I nodded.   
  
After we finished the actual important meeting and figured out what we were going to do in the match tonight and everyone went his or her separate ways, leaving Terry and I alone again.  
  
" I really am sorry about earlier." I said looking at him.  
  
" I know. I shouldn't have brought Annie. She told me she'd arrange the whole thing for me so I had more time to rehab and relax before coming back. I never dreamed of her getting herself a ticket." He said." So, are you seeing anyone?" he asked.  
  
" No, not really."   
  
" Oh come on. There's gotta be someone." He said, nudging my arm.  
  
" Well, there is this guy named Matthew." I said blushing.  
  
" Matthew Hardy?"  
  
" Oh no no no. He's from Toronto, that's where I live now."   
  
" That's cool. So you think there's a chance of you two getting together?"  
  
" Oh, I donno. He came and picked me up from the airport and dropped me off." I said.  
  
" I think it sounds pretty serious." Terry said. I couldn't tell if his voice was happy or sad. It was kind of in between.  
  
" Nah, not really. We're more like 'friends with benefits', or at least that's what he likes to call us. Not that I mind." I said. " So where did you meet Annie at?"   
  
" A friend set us up." He said.  
  
" How long have you guys been engaged?"   
  
" Only about two weeks." He said. Well, she's made it longer than I did.  
  
" That's cool, well I'm gonna go get ready before I can't get an inch of mirror space." I said standing up. He stood up and looked at me.  
  
" Cool. I guess I'll see you at the curtain." He said.  
  
" Yep. See you then." I said, grabbing my bag and heading out the door.  
  
" Oh Chuck." I heard a voice giggle from around the corner. I peeked around the corner to see Annie getting a little too friendly with Chuck Palumbo, or Up-Chuck as I like to call him because the first time I met him he was throwing up. I watched the two for a minuet more and saw her kiss him. I put my hand over my mouth to prevent me from yelling some choice profanities at her and walked towards the dressing room.  
  
" Thora...girl, what's wrong?" Amy asked as I walked in.  
  
" I just saw...oh God." I said. I was still in shock of what I saw.  
  
" Spill it girl, what did you see?" Jazz asked from across the room.  
  
" Nothing, nothing." I said.   
  
" Oh, come on, you had to have seen something." Amy said.  
  
" I um, I just saw how much Matthew means to me, and how much I love him." I said confidently, hoping I had tricked them.  
  
" Ooooh, is this your friend that you get it on with every time you go home?" Amy asked. Thank God, they bought it.  
  
" AMY!" I said, feeling my face get hot.  
  
" You better watch it Amy, she just might bust one of those chairs on you." Jazz said laughing.  
  
" Fuck you guys. I've got to change." I said laughing as I grabbed my bag and headed for the changing area.   
  
I kept thinking about what I saw in the hallway. I knew how it felt to be the other person, and I didn't want Terry to go through that. I was through that enough for the both of us. I was now torn in a way that I never had been before. He needed to know, but I didn't want him to hurt. I figured I'd just talk to him after the match. I just hoped I could catch him without Annie.  
  
  
  
(Thanks for all the reviews guys!!! I appreciate it!! R.G.) 


	7. Chapter 7

The match went off without a hitch. We dissed Michael Cole by walking right by him backstage, saying that we'd explain on Smackdown. Everyone congratulated Terry on his triumphant return to the ring and he loved every minuet of it. He was so happy just to be back and wrestling again. I tried my best to be cheerful, but the fact that I had seen that little bitch Annie was trying to get down Up-Chuck's pants just made me angry.  
  
I told the guys that I was wiped out and was going back to the hotel and I'd meet them down at the bar later on. We parted ways and as I was walking out I saw Annie get in a car with Chuck and leaving. I scowled at the tail lights pulling away and flipped them off as I walked to my rental.   
  
I drove back to the hotel listening to the CD I had in the player. I skipped through the first five songs to get to my favorite.   
  
"So where's your heart at now   
Cause you're always running out   
When everyone seems to change   
Don't you know that I'm still feeling the blame   
Tonight I'm gonna be ready for you"  
  
I listened as I drove back to the hotel and decided that I was going to tell Terry before he walked in on her and Chuck. I know any other scorned woman probably would have just let him find them, but Terry was still my friend and I knew I still loved him. I didn't want him to go through what I went through. Maybe I'm just going soft, but no one deserves that. I really wanted to bash her and Chuck up side the head with a steel chair, but I figured I'd leave Chuck to Terry.   
  
  
I got back to the hotel, took a hot shower and changed into some jeans and a black t-shirt. I layed down on the bed and before I knew it I woke up to a knocking on the door. I shot up and ran to the door, flinging it open to see Terry, standing outside it.  
  
" Terry..are you okay?" I asked.  
  
" Well, I saw them, Annie and Chuck." he said.  
  
" I was going to tell you Terry. I saw them earlier in the hallway. I should have told you sooner, but I didn't want to ruin your big night." I said, leading him into the room, sitting him down in a chair.  
  
" Eh, it's okay. I didn't love her anyway." he said looking up at me.  
  
" If you didn't love her why were you engaged to her?" I asked.  
  
" She was there, I was lonely, you hated me..I thought I had no choice." he said.  
  
" You have a choice now." I said.  
  
" What's that supossed to mean?" he asked.  
  
" I'll let you decide that." I whispered as I leaned in and kissed him.  
  
  
Author's note: Sorry it took me so long to put up chapter 7. I was in a slump, but then I went and saw Flickerstick live and now I'm totally obsesed with them now...hehehe. Hopefully I'll have chapter 8 up sooner than this one..but you never know....TTFN ~R.G.~ 


	8. Chapter 8

The weeks went by and as they turned into months, Terry and I seemed to get closer. Annie was out of his life now, and Chuck had decided to 'mysteriously' leave the company. At Terry's first pay per view back he beat Maven for the Hardcore championship and I had beaten Jazz for the Women's belt.  
  
We had just been released from our normal meeting before Smackdown and I headed back to the locker room with Nora and Jackie. We walked in and went over to our bags to begin getting ready for our matches that night.  
  
" Hey Thora, you got an envelope over here." Jackie said. I turned around and she handed it to me.  
  
" Oooh, open it Thora!" Nora said excited. I smiled and opened the envelope, taking out a piece of paper.  
  
" Dear Thora, Meet me at the restaurant downstairs at the hotel tonight at 10:30. Terry." I said, reading the note out loud.  
  
" Oooh looks like Thora has a date." Jackie said as Terri, Jazz, and Amy walked through the door.  
  
" What?" they all said, running over to me, looking at the note over my shoulder.  
  
" It's probably just to talk about something for work." I said, shrugging it off.  
  
" Did you see that restaurant Thora? That didn't look like a place you would go just to talk about work." Terri said.  
  
" Okay, okay, let's just not go saying anything to get my hopes up." I said, as soon as I said it I put my hand over my mouth. I didn't mean to say that last part out loud.  
  
" It's okay Thora, we all know you still love him. It's going to be okay." Jazz said smiling. The girls all laughed and I shook my head.  
  
" I've got to go get ready for my match." I said, grabbing my bag and going into the shower area. " I wonder what he's got planed." I whispered as dug my gear out of my bag and got ready. 


	9. Chapter 9

Smackdown seemed to drag on that night. I had tried to get Terry to tell me what he wanted to talk about, but he just smiled and said that I'd find out. I couldn't even weasel it out of Jason. Whatever was going to happen tonight was a closely guarded secret.  
  
We all were leaving and I looked around for any of the guys, especially Terry, but they weren't around.  
  
" Oh, they all left a little earlier, no biggie. Said something about Pizza and porn..I don't remember." Steph said.  
  
" Did Terry say anything?"  
  
" He said he had something to do…he didn't say what." She said. I sighed and walked out to the car that I was shareing with Nora, Jazz and Jackie.  
  
" He left already?" Nora said from the back as I got in the passenger side.  
  
" Yeah, that's okay. It's only….OH FUCK, IT'S ALMOST 10:30!!" I yelled as I looked at the clock on the dashboard.  
  
" Shit. Girls, I hope you got all your stuff cause we're out of here." Jazz, who was driving, said as she peeled out of the parking lot.  
  
We managed to get back to the hotel at 10:25. I got out of the car and looked at the three women still inside.  
  
" GO!!" They all screamed. I took off on a dead run into the hotel and found the entrance to the resturant.  
  
" Oh, hello Ms. McPhearson, your table is ready." The host said. I tried to slow my breathing as we walked to the table, hoping I wasn't to sweaty. I didn't see Terry anywhere around and I began to get a little nervous. Maybe this was a prank set up by Jay to get me back from last week when I dumped the bucket of ice water on him at the pool. Then I thought about it some more and realized that Jay wasn't smart enough to set up an elaborate trick like this.  
  
" Here we are Ma'am." He said, holding my chair out for me.  
  
" Thank you." I said, sitting down. There were already menus on the table, and a half drank glass of water sitting across from me, so I just sat there, catching my breath for a minuet. I saw a piece of paper sticking out from my menu so I opened it to see what it was.  
  
For Thora:  
  
"I still think about you  
  
I still dream about you  
  
I still want you, and need you by my side  
  
I'm still mad about you  
  
All I ever wanted was you  
  
You're still the one  
  
You're still the one  
  
If you love me, look into my eyes  
  
And say you do  
  
I've been waitin all my life for someone  
  
Just like you  
  
Baby after all we've been through  
  
Girl I'm still in love you"*  
  
I've always loved you Thora, no one else. I want you to know that I'm sorry for everything I've ever put you through. All the shit before in ECW, all the shit with Annie. Ever since that kiss in your hotel room that night that I found her and Chuck, I've known that you were the one I was meant to be with forever. Paul was right when he said we'd eventually find our way back to each other, and I'm glad he was. I love you Thora McPhearson, and I'm never going to hurt you again. I promise.  
  
  
  
I looked up with tears in my eyes. I heard someone come up from behind me and I turned around to see Terry. I wiped my eyes dry and he smiled at me. He walked around beside me and got down on one knee.  
  
" Thora, will you marry me?" he asked, taking out a ring and holding it out to me.  
  
" Yes." I said, crying more. He put the ring on my finger and we hugged. We heard clapping from a back booth and I looked over to see Adam, Jason, Rob, Scott, Chris, Tommy, Jazz, Nora, Jackie and Amy were all cramed into the same booth, hiding behind menus. Terry and I started laughing as all of them tried to un-cram themselves out of the booth. We all celebrated all night and into the morning. I looked over at Terry and smiled.  
  
" I've always loved you." I whispered into his ear.  
  
" I've always loved you too." He said, kissing me. I knew at that moment, that we really were meant to be together forever, no matter what.  
  
THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
(*-excerpt taken from the Brian McKnight song "Still")  
  
Author's note: Well that's it…I hope you enjoyed it!!!!! Till next time……~Heather~ 


End file.
